


"Day Off"? No. You're Coming With Me.

by MelodiRead



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Imagination, Questing in the Imagination, Remus is (slightly) OOC, Remus is nowhere near as bad as he was in DWIT, Sanders Sides Holiday Gift Exchange 2020, ambiguous pov, potion making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiRead/pseuds/MelodiRead
Summary: Logan is relaxing in the common room of the mindspace when Remus invites him to go questing in the Imagination.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	"Day Off"? No. You're Coming With Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genderqueer_turtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/gifts).



> This is a gift via the exchange on Tumblr for genderqueer-turtle; it'll be up on my Tumblr (same username) soon.  
> There shouldn't be any warnings for this; Remus is pretty toned down and there's no cursing either

Logan had been reading his book peacefully in the mindscape commons for a few hours now. It was a Thursday afternoon, his scheduled rest period, and he had chosen it specifically because all of the other sides were busy, meaning the room was quiet. Patton usually took this time to reorganise his room, Virgil and Roman hung out in Virgil’s room discussing (and watching) Disney, Janus was often found about now feeding his snakes, and Remus—

“Do you wanna go questing?!”

Had apparently decided to change the definitions of both “rest” and “quiet” by bothering Logan. It appeared today’s rest would take a different form, then. He was always loath to ignore that request, especially from the side in question, so he would of course oblige.

However, Logan was far from being above pettiness and purposefully avoided acknowledging the ever-louder calls until he had finished the chapter.

As Logan put his book down, Remus grew even more excited, exclaiming, “C’mon, Logie, it’ll be fun!!” off to Logan’s right.

Logan stayed silent a few more moments, if only to allow Remus to marinate in the silence just a bit longer, before finally responding with the question, “What quest have you created for us to complete today?”

Remus, being the chaotic side he was, had changed his outfit once again, though of course he was as insistent as Roman about keeping to his iconic color scheme, so he was currently dressed in a lightweight jacket in swirling (no, literally, the colors were moving as Logan looked on) black and green, black skinny jeans for . . . some reason, and lime sneakers. He did insist on keeping ahold of his morning star, which swung somewhat mildly as Remus walked over to pull Logan from his chair. “We’re going to make potions!” he cheered.

Logan took a moment once he was on his feet to stretch his limbs as thoroughly as possible—he’d learned early on that Remus’s quests could get physically challenging fast. When he was through with that, he smiled and nodded. “Very well, then. Lead the way.”

Remus gladly took the invitation to drag Logan up the stairs and into his room. Logan made sure to move as necessary to avoid hitting his hip on the stairs or the doorframe. As they entered Remus’s room, Logan purposefully averted his gaze from anything but Remus, given the state the latter’s room could usually be found in.

Logan grabbed his fireproof lab coat and goggles from the hook beside the door Remus was opening, which led to the Imagination. Slipping them on over his usual attire of polo and slacks, he followed Remus through the door.

Logan took the lead as the two traipsed through the Imagination. While many things about this surreal realm changed on the daily, both Remus and Roman had ensured that the signs leading to their castles stayed so as to help the other sides find them easier. He let his mind begin to wander slightly until he heard a bird call and latched onto it.

“Have you heard of the bird known as the cuckoo?” he asked Remus, fully aware that he probably had.

Indeed, Remus’s response shoed this to be true: “Oh, you mean those birdies that are totally homewreckers for other species? Of course I’ve heard about them!”

Logan nodded quickly, a smile on his face. “I found them quite fascinating when I discovered that. Most parasites are significantly smaller than their hosts, if not microscopic, but these literal nest parasites are just the right size for their disguises to work!”

Remus became even more excited at that. “Really? I wonder how the Dragon Witch would react to a dragon-sized parasite!”

Time passed by a bit quicker after that as the two dove into their discussion of parasites and their effects on the environment. Logan knew that, come his next visit, there would be parasites seamlessly integrated into every microbiome of the Imagination without sending any of them to ruin.

They were so focused on their conversation that Logan hardly noticed they were approaching the castle until Remus was heaving open the heavy oak door.

“After you,” he proclaimed with an exaggerated flourish.

Logan stifled a ~~giggle~~ cough as he proceeded to enter Remus’s abode. They would only be there for materials, but he never could help but marvel at the intricacies of the design. He stared at the walls as the two made their way to the kitchen.

Remus quickly started opening cabinets as soon as they were in the room—one disadvantage to his (sometimes haphazard) method of creating was that labelling usually managed to slip his mind in the process. 

Logan looked on for a moment before asking, “What is it, exactly, that you are searching for?” 

Remus looked up from the small, overstuffed closet he’d managed to shove his way into to respond, “A cauldron, of course! Can’t make potions without having a pot big enough to poison an army!” before diving back in to keep searching.

Logan shook his head slightly at the notion before raising his voice over Remus’s clamor to ask, “Do you happen to possess a ‘recipe book’, so to speak, for potions?” He may have agreed to this expedition under the context of ‘having fun’, but he was not about to risk explosions by mixing incompatible ingredients.

Remus stuck his head back out briefly to distractedly reply “Yeah, we might have one of those in the library” without breaking from his frantic search.

Logan smiled. _Excellent._ He always did thoroughly enjoy a good discussion with the figment the twins had created to manage the libraries of the Imagination; they so rarely crossed paths that every conversation was valuable.

Entering the library, Logan swiftly approached the desk, where the character known as Teal was sitting, reading.

“Good afternoon, Teal,” Logan greeted. 

“Logan!” Teal responded cheerily. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Indeed it has, Teal. I am here to find a potion recipe book for today’s quest, if you happen to know where it is?”

Teal nodded. “It should be in the section about witchcraft if I’m not mistaken. I can lead you there while we talk?”

“That would be ideal,” came Logan’s reply. 

The two walked rather leisurely through the large room while casually chatting about their existences since Logan’s last venture through the Imagination. While Teal would normally discourage discussions of the volume that the two were having, no one else was in the library that day—the main reason that rule was in effect regardless was for the twins, the only other two patrons of the castle library, neither of which possessed any form of volume control.

All too soon, they reached the aisle where Logan’s target book was clearly shown in a display case.

“Well, here you go, Lo,” Teal proclaimed, removing the book from its perch carefully and handing it to Logan.

“Thank you for your assistance, Teal,” Logan said. “I hope to talk again relatively soon.”

“Talk again soon,” Teal echoed, watching Logan leave before returning to the front desk.

Remus was sitting in a cauldron the size of a bathtub when Logan returned. Logan’s sole reaction was a sigh, which was disappointing since Remus had been hoping for a scream, but then again, he’d done much worse with less of a reaction from the stoic side so he couldn’t exactly be surprised.

“Was there any particular potion you had in mind to make, or are you planning on your regular method of opening to random pages to decide?” was the only question out of Logan’s mouth, which, alright that was fair.

“Okay, you got me; that’s exactly what I was going to do, but you _know_ I’m terrible at making choices Logie!” Remus insisted.

Logan sighed. “I suppose just this once we can use your somewhat unorthodox method of decision-making,” (he said, purposefully ignoring the fact that this happened every quest in some way or another).

Remus cheered as Logan gave in, grabbing the book of potions from him and randomly opening it. “Looks like the potion of the day is . . . ‘Bubbly Bog’? Who even came up with that name?!”

Logan pushed up his glasses with a third sigh. “I would have to guess it was Roman who named that potion in particular, given that it was clearly not you and he is the only other one capable of creation in this area of Thomas’s mind.”

Remus’s mutter of “remind me to hit him again later” didn’t go unnoticed by Logan, but he figured it was mostly harmless and he could let it go. “Fine. What’s our first ingredient?”

Logan peered down at the book. “It appears to be . . . cauliflower? What qualities does the Imagination’s cauliflower possess that could possibly contribute to a bubble potion?”

Remus chuckled. “Here’s the thing about that, teacher’s pet. Roman and I both made lots of fun little . . . changes to the flora and fauna that thrive in our realm. But” --here he turned serious-- “many of those changes are drastic to the point of being deadly. I know you’ll want to experiment beyond what we’re going to be told to do, but please. I know we can’t actually die, but I wouldn’t enjoy seeing you poisoned when it could be avoidable.”

Logan nodded solemnly. Remus was rarely enough serious that when he was, it meant to quiet down and listen up, or suffer consequences. He may be reckless and crude at times, but he did genuinely care for the other sides.

“Alright, so what can your cauliflower do?” he asked.

Remus’s borderline feral grin returned. “If you eat it right off the plant it makes you feel all bubbly but cooked properly it makes a great bubble bath! One of Roman’s ideas, obviously.”

Logan decided not to question the odd shift from edible to dissolving and instead chose to focus on the task at hand. “Would I then be correct in assuming that the Imagination’s variation of cauliflower is found near streams, then? The moving water would do well to stimulate air bubbles in the stalks of the plant.”

“Yes-in-deedy!” Remus affirmed. “What else is on our list?”

Logan frowned down at the book before remembering Remus’s earlier words and smoothing his expression to appear more neutral. “Running water from the streams near the cauliflower, soap made specifically by Roman and not you, and . . . I can’t read the rest of this page. What is this potion supposed to do, anyway?”

Remus snatched the book from Logan again to skim over the page. He realised the issue fairly quickly. “Oh, sorry about that. Ro-Ro thought it was a good idea to make it so only he or I could actually use these recipes. To discourage the actual witch from ever using them against us. You know how it is.” He glanced back at the recipe. “Our final ingredient is marshmallows from the royal kitchen. The potion is supposed to make the drinker float, so don’t ask me why Ro chose that name because it makes no sense.”

Logan hummed faintly as he rooted through the pantry for the marshmallows. Finding them, he set the entire bag in the cauldron for now. “Should we go seek out your brother first, or do you think the stream is closer?”

Remus snorted. “Oh, there’s a stream right out back for unnecessarily sneaking out. We can go there first since last I knew, Princey was still hanging out with the Emo Frightmare in his room. I’ll lead the way.”

Sure enough, Remus casually jumped out the nearest window to land in said stream without a scratch on him. Logan shook his head fondly as he noted the location of the stream before actually finding his way out the front door of the castle.

By the time Logan was at the stream, Remus had tossed the (admittedly very bubbly) cauliflower and the distinctly blue stream water in the cauldron as well. 

“Since you seem to have that under control,” Logan proposed, “why don’t I lead the way to Virgil’s room?”

Remus agreed fairly quickly as Logan started off down the never-changing path to Roman’s exit of the Imagination. While the scenery changed similarly to Remus’s, the path itself was designed to be easy to remember for any sides or figments that needed access to it at any time.

The walk out passed quicker than its earlier counterpart as Remus and Logan considered options of what to do once they had consumed the potion. Remus seemed to want to do so in Logan’s room for the option of dancing without breaking anything, while Logan would be content to merely walk on the ceiling to observe the effects.

As the duo left the Imagination, they were greeted by Roman in his own room rather than Virgil’s.

“Roman? I thought you were still holding a ‘movie marathon’ with Virgil for another few hours at least,” Logan remarked.

Roman glanced at Remus and correctly guessed what happened. “Did you forget about the time dilation in the Imagination, Teach? It’s been those few hours already.”

Logan shook his head in disappointment at himself. “You are correct. ‘My bad’, I suppose.”

Roman shrugged. “No hard feelings here, Lo. What did you need?”

Remus piped up. “Well, dearest brother mine, the potion we’re making requires soap produced from you specifically, otherwise we would’ve kept avoiding you until nighttime at least. So? Give.”

Roman chuckled at his brother’s antics as he created some soap and tossed it into the cauldron they’d hauled all the way from the castle. “There you go; go wild I guess.”

“Thank you!” Logan tossed in Roman’s direction as he followed Remus, the latter having dragged the cauldron to a spare empty room he’d just created across the hall.

“Do you want to do the honors, Logie?” Remus asked. “It just needs to be boiled.”

“Once I remove the marshmallows from the bag they were made in, I will. However, I’d hate for the inclusion of plastic to ruin your carefully crafted recipe,” Logan remarked.

Seeing that Logan had a point, Remus let the logical side do as he said he would do before summoning some vials for the two to fill with samples of the potion. They both took a vial and filled it, before holding the vials between them.

“Cheers?” Remus asked.

“’Cheers,’” Logan replied.

They then both downed the potion.

It took a few moments for the effects to become noticeable, first Remus and then Logan being lifted from the floor. The creative trait accepted the change in gravity fairly easily (Logan strongly suspected this wasn’t his first experiment with floating) while Logan tried to fight the aberration of the laws of physics before simply giving in.

Logan did have to admit he found a certain pleasure in walking around on the ceiling and viewing the world from a different perspective, while Remus took advantage of the emptiness of the room to dance as he said he would without worry of property damage limiting him.

The effects seemed to last for around thirty minutes for the amount the sides had drank, and both cautiously returned to the ground at the end of that time. They sat against each other for several minutes following, readjusting to the natural pull of gravity.

Logan was first to recover, standing slowly up and straightening his glasses and tie. “I do have to admit, today was thoroughly enjoyable. However, next time could you perhaps warn me beforehand so that I expect the interruption to my reading?”

Remus pouted as he too returned to his feet. “But that’s half the fun!” He smiled brightly once more. “See you next time!” he exclaimed as he practically _pranced_ out the door, vanished the cauldron behind him.

Logan smiled as he watched Remus go. _See you next time, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to my regular readers for the hiatus; I'm not hyperfixating on Sanders Sides near as much as I used to. Also I am apparently incapable of writing Patton's POV, because that's what both updates would include. I'm not sure if I'll ever get back to it, but we'll see.


End file.
